User talk:MakeShift
Welcome Hi Will k, welcome to Dinotopia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Will k page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Starfleet Academy (Talk) 11:10, 4 December 2011 Hello/Miniseries/cannon Well there is just me, so anything you wish to do will help I'm sure! Thank you for noticing that I have adopted this wiki. I (guess) see that you have voted for the section idea. I was the other vote on that by the way. I like the miniseries and the full series. (Though they both were a bit heavy on the makeup, lighting and green-screen shots) Oh I'm to mean on them. I only put the poll on the mainpage because the "die-hard fans", love the books. Meaning they don't like the changes made by the story line of the two series. (I am right on this aren't I, there where two series and a movie?) My idea was to create a namespace called "Miniseries:" or "The 21st century:" etc. I haven't quite got there myself (as in I'm still not happy with my nameing ideas), what would be your thoughts? I must ask I'm afraid: Are you really interested in Dinotopia? and/or This wiki? I know you said you've been hovvering around this wiki. As I said before, but in different words, I need all the help I can get! So if you interested in helping rebuild this mess, I would be more than happy to have you on board. :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 03:12, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Namespaces/badges Hi, thanks for the reply! I'm glad you will be editing on here, look forward to working with you. To clear up the badge thing first: yes they are pointless, but they're just a bit of fun. (Also I will add that if they cause any disputes I'll turn them off. You know, peer pressure.) As for the namespaces, I don't like breaking wikis up too, but I don't like the templates on the top of articles either. (I have edited on Wikipedia, and the templates drive me nuts!) Though on the other hand; keeping all the articles together in the (main) namespace is probably a better idea. Well I'm happy to go for whatever comes out of the poll on the mainpage myself. Also I should say that my only reference book for dinotopia is A Land Apart from Time. So don't worry about having lots refs, just reference on the page (nothing fancy, just what I've been doing). I will be using the internet a lot, trust me! lol I should be back editing in a big way soon, re-focusing my effort on the articles, to let you know what I'm doing. Hope to talk soon :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 08:29, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Dark ages... Na sorry, I've never got that set-up for myself. I will have to one day I know, but for now I'll stick to talk pages. Thanks for the message though. Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 08:35, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Idea Hey. I've been thinking what would you think of merging your idea with mine; I could make a template for the miniseries stuff that says that "this info is out of the miniseries and though not canon this could be seen as an alternate reality". Or something like it. What do you think? Have I cracked it or have I cracked! Or am I just taking ideas from Star Trek here? Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 03:29, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Ideas... LOL, no your right; this is "the canon wiki" not "the fanon wiki". I'd like to make the template if you don't mind. But I love your idea for the new mainpage banner. Though it can't be put on the mainpage until those red links are fixed, which you or I can do. By the way I haven't finished the mainpage, I will be adding some background color to the "boxes", and could you a bottom border on the header for your banner, as well as a dashed border for the base part please (I'd do it myself but it's in your workbench so...) . I now know why I'm so confused! I have the miniseries on DVD, but it is titled "The Movie"! So when I've been talking about the movie I've been talking about the miniseries, and when I've been talking about the miniseries I've been talking about the series. If that makes sense! XD But I had no idea there was an animated movie! One learns something everyday, as per the saying goes!! :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 02:01, December 8, 2011 (UTC) PS I've just thought of something: If it won't go nuts (probably will noing this things), you could leave off the border around the images, and fix it to the boder around the text on the mainpage replacing the header I have currently. Or just leave a temporary border to stop it going na na, and just remove it on implementation. How 'bout it? Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 02:12, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Wow! I couldn't help but notice your edit summary for your workbench. I noticed that you added a closer, if this helps? (Could it be a bug, Wikia has been fiddling lately...?) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 08:16, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Template idea Hi, I've completed the template we were talking about, sorry it took me so long to get 'round to it, but it's here @ Template:Non-book. Thoughts, suggestions; I'm open to them. (I just had to make it, even if it gets changed; I can be rather obsessive sometimes) :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 01:04, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Really? Cool, no probs with the color size etc.? If not; excellent. I will use it then thanks ;) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 03:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas/Admin Merry Christmas Will! I've made you an admin! This is to allow you to edit the MediaWiki pages: Yes I do think that having a custom skin is a good idea. As long as you include me, I'm happy for you to change anything and/or everything. I only ask one thing; If you have some free time to work on the MediaWiki pages and I'm on the wiki, give me a message, and you may (Because I may be able to learn it lol) be able to teach me something about .css!! (Don't go out of your way though) If you can I'll try to be a good student. Talk soon ;D Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 03:02, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Fantastic! Cool, I like it! Both the theam and the Logo. I may modify the logo in the future but for now it is great. Oh I have noticed that the TOC's border is a little hard to see, but this maybe nit-picking so sorry. I'm telling you because you may know the .css to fix this small problem. Otherwise it's all great. PS I may also try to find a good photo background in the future, though the current sandy colour is fine! :D Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 03:39, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Name Change? Hi Will. Some time no talk LOL. How have you been? I've been taking a break from this wiki. Which reminds me that you have renamed your account. How easy is it to rename your account? I only ask because there is a user on another wiki that has been talking about renaming their account, but I discouraged them because they're a Founder/admin on a few wikis and I thought that this might be a problem. It doesn't seem to have been a problem for you, has it? Anyway I hope to be editing here more soon, but I've just got 12 or so pages to add to another wiki first. Talk soon! Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 05:18, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I see, It shouldn't be a problem for him I don't think (He doesn't have that many editors on his wikis sadly). I'll look into it for him, thank you Will! :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 05:25, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :The user's name is HenryDuckFan, here he is on Locomotive Wiki. You should be able to look at his wikis through his masthead. Why do want to look at his wikis may I ask? curious that's all. Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 05:43, January 11, 2012 (UTC) CSS Hi Will, I've added some shadowing to the page, header and toolbar via CSS. Yeah that's right I've taught myself CSS editing. :) If you can see anything else that you think could be changed: suggestions please. (I like rounding everything but I'm not sure about doing that in the sites main .css files.) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 04:07, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Update on the re-build Hello fellow Aussie! I'm hiting this wiki again (I'll try not to break it XD). I've created a project (Dinotopia Wiki:Wikiproject Dinotopia on TV), I've created a news feed (Blog:DW News), and I will be spliting up the televised Dinotopia from the written Dinotopia. I have many more ideas, but have trouble thinking of them on the spot... so if you have any more(/different) ideas let me know! Oh and how is your wiki going? I noticed that you got a spotlight for your Amazing Spider-Man Wiki. How did you get hold of that with 48 pages may I ask? Anyway, talk soon hopefully :) :Oh I see... d**n Dinotopia is such old news then! ha ha... Locomotives are even older! XD Well from your point of view, it must be great to know that there's no other wiki on the subject! ;) Well I have a wiki to organize... You have a wiki to keep organized. Maybe we can talk soon about what we've each been doing on Wikia! :D : ::I'm on Chat as well! Wikis you should have a look at: Hi I thought I'd lend some advice (or steal some rather). This is a list of, in my mind, the best wikis that have coped with the stupid ad on the mainpage: *Memory-Alpha *Wookieepedia *COD Wiki *Elder Scrolls Wiki (I can't currently load this site quickly... odd) I think that if I add anymore I'll just be repeating myself. But anyway hope that this helps :) Their wise to me! Hey Will! Their on to me lol! Divition boxes don't remove the mainpage ad no longer. :) Starfleet Academy 08:23, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Tabbers Hi, Will, great idea to use the tabber function for the Miniseries/Series double-ups mate! I'll help out with the others if I have time. :) STARFLEET ACADEMY 05:17, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll continue to convert them where needed. --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 05:18, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey i was just writing a page for the species apatosaurus-i noticed no one had gotten around to that yet-and i noticed the other species pages had an infobox-it doesn't show up on templates-where can i find it?Companion7 (talk) 05:26, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, it appears these pages are using Template:Infobox animal. --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 02:10, August 12, 2012 (UTC) To be collapsed or not to be... Hey, Will, I just noticed that you've made a navbox! I was going to do that for another wiki, but completely forgot about doing it here! :P Anyway, I think we should add the new .mw-collapsible class that Wikia has just made. Or should we import the DEV version? (I'm currently running the dev version on Locomotive Wiki.) Pro: The dev version is much better for site-wide customization. Con: Um... arr... oooh... ... ...We don't have to make a JavaScript file... I cannot think of anything better. Wiki-ing aside, how are you? :) Starfleet Academy (Messages) 08:21, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Cool! I'll import that tomorrow! I'm glad you're well. Me? I'm good too. It's pretty much the usual: editing wikis and reading books. Except, however, that I've been trying to learn times-tables up-to the 24s (I'm up-to 16. Tomorrow I'll find out whether its stuck over the weekend! XD). I'm also trying to learn JavaScript, which I've got the basics (functions, variables objects(-ish) etc.) so far. Oh and I wince every time I look at the last time I did a decent edit on here. *Trivia* ;) Starfleet Academy (Messages) 08:44, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I've added the collapsible class to ( ). Currently it is auto-collapsing. What do you think? :) Starfleet Academy (Messages) 09:45, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hobbit Day! Hi, Will, I'm thinking of signing up Dinotopia Wiki for this! I think the site is ready enough for this, do you? If you are in agreement I'll make sure we comply with their rules. :) Starfleet Academy (Messages) 07:16, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, it sounds like a great idea! Go for it! --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 07:24, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm on it then! :) Starfleet Academy (Messages) 08:20, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Um... I was going to make a blog, but there is only three editors on this site currently; therefore we already have a majority — sorry Companion7. :P Starfleet Academy (Messages) 08:33, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :::You'll love this: I've plastered your talkpage all over Community Central. Sorry mate, didn't really think this through... :P Starfleet Academy (Messages) 08:45, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Haha, no problem, it's cool! --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 01:57, September 16, 2012 (UTC)